


The Birthday

by hopeslover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeslover/pseuds/hopeslover
Summary: missing year OQ fanfic
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 13





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first of all this is the first fanfic (or story in general) I've written in about 4 years so please don't be to harsh on me. also, english isn't my first language and this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine, sorry in advance. if you notice any major mistakes, please let me know and I welcome any kind of constructive criticism. enjoy reading :)

Robin loves these council meetings. Well, not the meetings themself, they are always quite boring. But he could see Regina (no, ‘her Majesty!’ she would correct him) during them. He could listen to her beautiful voice, speak to her, look at her. And she couldn’t do anything about it. Robin knows exactly that she’d snap at him for starring, (even just daring to look at her,) if they wouldn’t be surrounded by the Charmings and their entourage. He knows, because one time when he flirted with her and Regina shot one of her sassy remarks back at him Snow stopped her and reminded Regina to be nice. So since then she kept her mouth shut, tries to avoid another one of Snows ’Be more respectful, Robin is just trying to be nice.’ speeches. 

That thought satisfies him more than it probably should, makes him bolder, makes him dare to flirt with her more often. But it’s not like Robin doesn’t completely understands her. At first he welcomed Snows sweetness, her kindness, but after what felt (and probably was) the fifth hundred hope speech Robin automatically started to zoom out whenever she says something so naïve. Sometimes he wonders if she is a 6-year-old in the body of a woman. Because Robin just can’t understand how a grown woman can have such a child like view of the world. So he zooms out. Let his thoughts wander to the stunning, regal woman sitting so close to him more then a few times. 

Just like today, but something was off with Regina, he notices. She wears black, which isn’t surprising but her attire still seems different somehow. More sad, like she just came back from a funeral and didn’t had the time to change into something more comfortable. Or her version of comfortable. Robin is pretty sure that the tight leather pants aren’t much better. He lets out a growl, can’t help it, he’s hot and bothered just thinking of Regina in those tight pants which she often pairs with one of those long sleeved riding jackets with nothing under it besides maybe a corset. A corset that presses her breasts together and up. Perfectly combined with the jacket that shows enough cleavage to look sexy but not enough to be classified as inappropriate. Whenever Regina decides to wear that combination Robin has to force himself to focus. Has to try to not to think about what her bare chest feels like, if her skin is as smooth at it looks, what her breasts would feel like in the palm of his hands. 

But it’s not until everyone who’s sitting around shoots him a questioning look that Robin realizes that he actually made a sound. “Are you okay?“ the softness in Snows voice and the concern in her eyes make him almost growl again, this time in frustration. He has to think of an answer, quick! “Umm, yeah, I pulled a muscle yesterday and just made a wrong movement. It’s really nothing to worry about.“ not the smoothest answer but as Snows face softens Robin knows she buys it. He looks over to Regina as Snow continues with whatever she was talking about before he unintentionally interrupted her. He was to distracted by the Queen to even care about Snow and the other members of the council meeting. 

Usually she sends him a knowing smirk when she catches him starring at her and the fact that she now doesn’t makes his worries grow more. She doesn’t even looks at him. Well she does look in his direction but it seems like she sees right through him. Robin is concerned, seriously concerned about her. She’s never acted like that. Robin knows that she isn’t happy here. Isn’t happy about being back in the castle but he doesn’t think anyone can really blame her. Even if Robin doesn’t knows exactly what made her turn into the Evil Queen, he is pretty sure that most rumors aren’t true. Regina just doesn’t seem like the kind of person who follows and tries to kill someone over the cause of multiple years just because they are better looking then her. And no offense to the princess but everyone with eyes clearly can see that Regina is one hundred times more beautiful than Snow. 

The only thing that he knows for sure is that Regina was young when she married to King, way younger than the King. Which just makes Robin believe that she didn’t marry the Kind out of love. Maybe she did it so that she can get closer to Snow. Can get a better chance to kill her. But he has no idea. Regina isn’t exactly open about her past. Not with him, not with anyone. He knows that the Queen is mostly important to bear the Kings children to make sure the royal line stays alive. Of course along with looking pretty at balls and other festive events. And no matter what turned Regina into the Evil Queen Robin is sure that having to sleep with a man old enough to be her father was probably just another addition to the list. Shortly after the King died rumors where spread that it was Regina who murdered him. Regina murdered the so called “Good King“. But with each day he spends with her Robin is more and more sure that the “good“ moniker was off, an ’oh so good’ King wouldn’t marry such a young woman. 

He knows she wants to be somewhere else, anywhere but in this castle. But usually she’s better at hiding it. Hides it with snarky remarks, insults, her always perfect Outfits and Make-Up and a seemingly cold and emotionless expression on her face. Robin knows her, she’d probably have him beheaded for just thinking that, but he knows her, and that Regina is even to sad to hide her feelings makes it worse. He feels his anxiety level going up, up, up. He is more worried about her that he wants to admit, more than he should be. They aren’t friends, not even close but he cares about her, deeply. He has since the first day, the day that flying monkey attacked her in the woods. And sometimes, just sometimes he wonders if he really is just physically attracted to her or if it’s more. But no, he will not let his thoughts go there, not now. He can’t have feelings for her. He can’t. But he has, deep down he knows it, just to stubborn and scared to admit it. 

Robin keeps staring at her, while she keeps staring into nothing. Snows voice starts to become louder and more clear as Robin forces himself to pay attention to the meeting again. They are still talking about the Wicked Witch, coming up with different ideas about how to defeat her but deciding against all of them. Just when he let his thoughts wander again he heard Snow saying “I think that’s enough for today. Maybe we have more informations about Zelena and her plans the next time.“ He doubts that, but keeps his mouth shut. Not two seconds after Snow announced “You are all free to go.“ 

Regina was up and leaving with fast steps. Robin watches her leave, frowning and concerned. “She’s going to be okay.“ Snow says with her ever so soft voice “I’m sorry?“ “Regina. She will be okay.“ Robin slowly turns his head to Snow, tries to hide his emotions, to look as unbothered as he can. All while Snow looks at him with empathy. “I don’t -“ he starts but Snow interrupts him quickly “Worry about her? Care about her? You don’t, what, like her?“ He looks as her in complete shock and stunned, unable to find any words. Snow continues with a now slightly offended voice “Oh come on! Do you really think I’m that easy to fool? I see the way you look at her.“ Her face softens as she says that. 

Was it really that obvious? Apparently. Robin stutters, tries to find the right words “I just… she seemed, different? More sad than usually, and broken.“ Snow looks at him with a sad smile. “Today is Henrys birthday.“ “Oh.“ of course this would have something to do with her son. He should have guessed it. He remembers what it felt like when he was on a raid and wasn’t with Roland on his birthday, it was terrible. But Regina isn’t just not with her son, no, he is with a different woman not even able to remember Regina while she has to miss him everyday, while she knows she won’t see him again. Robins heart breaks for her. 

“Umm, I should get going.“ Snows quite, careful voice breaks the silence and his train of thoughts. Unsure about what to say, Robin simply lets Snow turn and leave. And now he just stands there. Stands next to the round table while he tries to figure out what to do. Doesn’t knows if he should go look for Regina. He wants to, really does, but he isn’t sure if she’d welcome his company. She probably wouldn’t. But Robin decides to go anyway. Unsure of where she went he tries to come up with places that she is quite often. The Library, he thinks, she spends a lot of time in there, especially on her bad days. Tries to distract herself, to find something useful against Zelena in one of the books. 

On his way there the corridors are empty, Robin only crosses a few guards. As he reaches the Library Robin softly knocks on the old wooden double door, no response, he tries again but still nothing. So he quietly opens the door, slowly enters and looks around in search for a sign of Regina. There is none, not a single sound, so quiet that he can hear his own soft breathing. Robin turns to leave the library, debating on wether he should check the stables or the Queens bedchamber next. The bedchamber, he decides, hoping that if she is indeed there she won’t be to angry at him for showing up in her private rooms. Regina could easily turn him into a pile of ashes, and Robin deeply respects her, maybe is even a little scared of her (not that he would admit that to anyone, let alone her), no matter what Regina might think. But she wont hurt him, she can’t. 

Yes, she is hurt, she lost her son but she tries to show everyone that she changed, she wouldn’t ruin her chance at forgiveness because of a common peasant like him. It’s not far from the Library to her rooms but once Robin reaches his destination he’s unsure what to do. Doesn’t wants to knock, knows that she’d lock her door if she’d know that someone is there. And yes, if she doesn’t seals it with magic he’d technically be able to pick the lock easily (he is a thief after all) but that feels like disrespecting her privacy more than if he just enters without announcing himself. But that doesn’t seem like the best idea either (what if she is undressed? why would she be undressed in the middle of the day though?). 

Against his better judgement Robin decides to just enter. So he does. Opens the door and enters, tries to make as less sounds as possible, only opens it wide enough so that he can fit through the small gap. Regina is there, stands just a few meters away from him, on the balcony, back turned to him. He closes the door softly and leans against it. Takes in her view for a few moments, not wanting to interrupted her just yet. Her shoulders rise and fall heavily, she’s crying, he surprisingly realizes. She doesn’t seems to be the type of woman who cries. Panic rises in Robin, he knew he would interrupt her privacy but seeing her cry is a whole other level. 

He should leave, wants to leave, is about to turn around when Regina speaks “What are you doing here?!“ Shit. It was obvious that she tried to sound as normal, cold and fearless as she usually does, but she failed, her voice cracked shortly after she started. Robin stutters, not sure what he should say “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ Regina doesn’t lets him finish “What are you doing here?“ she raises her hands to her face, to dry her face and the tears that probably run all over it, he assumes. She stops in her tracks and moves her right hand, swirls it a little so that a small purple cloud appears. 

Robin would back away, but he already is head to toe pressed against the door. He’s not scared that she might use her magic against him but he also doesn’t wants to take any chances. The cloud disappears, which has him relax. “I won’t ask you another time!“ Regina turns, and Robin can’t take his eyes of her, she’s gorgeous. He noticed that her outfit did change, but until now he couldn’t see it completely, only the back. Instead of the black dress she was wearing before she is now dresses in a long sleeved red velvet shirt that is embellished with black embroidery at the front and along the sleeves, black lace along the neckline covers her cleavage. The shirt is tugged into high waisted tight black leather pants, pants that almost reach up to her breast, the seem is golden. 

She looks more regal than ever, majestic, absolutely sinful, his mouth goes dry and he’s sure she noticed him checking her out. He looks back up to her face, which shows no sign of any tears, no ruined makeup, no mascara running down her cheeks. That is probably what she used the magic for, to make herself look presentable, and she clearly succeeded, she looks perfect. And now she raises one of those perfect eyebrows at him, still waiting for him to answer her. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, for interrupting you privacy.“ She lets out a dry laugh, rolling her eyes “Yeah, sure you are.“ Robin steps closer to her, not much, just a bit. “I am. You didn’t seem like you were in a good mood during the council meeting, still don’t seem like you are in one.“ 

Regina rushes forward, stands close to him, not to close, not in a way that would be inappropriate, but close. Clearly angry “How dare you? And what makes you think that allows you to just show up here, in my private room, without knocking or asking for permission to enter first?“ Here goes nothing “I’m just concerned about you.“ maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say, because that makes her back away a bit, a slight scared expression written on her face. “Do you want to talk about it?“ he asks, voice soft, sweet, caring. Regina turns cold again “No,“ she answers tersely “especially not with you.“ What was he expecting though? Of course she doesn’t wants to talk, but the last part had hurt. And apparently it shows, now she's looking satisfied, happy that her comment hit him the way it was supposed to. 

“I’m sorry-“ he’s repeating himself, but doesn’t wants to upset her any more. Regina just looks annoyed, more than before and it shows in her voice as she says “well, if you are as sorry as you claim to be, why don’t you do as I tell you and leave?“ she raises her eyebrow, commanding, and yes, she can command him, he is in her room after all but that doesn’t means that he will listen. He has never been good at following orders any ways. And that he tells her, tells her “No. I won’t go.“ Regina slowly but surely turn angry, so angry that he almost feels sorry, but only almost. She opens her mouth but before she can form a word he continues “look, I asked if you want to talk and you said no but I’m not leaving, not until you tell me what’s going on.“ 

She gives up, he thinks, lets her eyes wander through the room. Slowly, up, down, left, right as if she tries to make up time to decide if she rather should magic him out of the room, or herself. Regina clearly struggles, if she sends him away she needs to send him somewhere out of reach, she is smart enough to know that otherwise he would just come back to her again. But then Roland would be without his father. And as evil as some might say she is (no, was!), he is certain that she would never separate a child from its parents. Maybe her old self would have, but not this new version of the Queen, not when she knows what it’s like to be separated from your child. 

But she can’t poof herself away either. Can’t leave him in her room, he’s far from trustworthy and while he knows that he would never dare to go through her stuff, she doesn’t. Then her eyes stop, stay somewhere on the right, she opens her mouth and lets out a soft, quiet “Today is Henrys birthday.“ it’s so quiet that he almost didn’t understood it. Her eyes flicker to Robins, then back to the right and back to his again. Obviously nervous, as if he holds any power against her now that he has this information. And Robin is shocked, not because of what she said, he already knows it after all, but rather because she said something. He wasn’t prepared for her to open up, even if it was just a bit, he even would have left if she had asked him another time. 

’Say something’ he thinks as she gets more nervous with each silent second that passes. “Regina, I am so sorry.“ and she let’s it slide, doesn’t remarks anything about him using her birth name. Instead she gives him a smile, a slightly sad one, but a smilie none the less. “You know, you keep repeating yourself.“ a chuckle falls from his lips “Yeah, I suppose I do. And I’d say I’m sorry for that but, well…“ her eyes light up and brighten at that, it’s gone just as quick as it appeared but it was there. She looks down and whispers an “I just want to get back to him.“ she raises her head and clears her throat “But that’s not possible.“ her voice is louder, as if she is trying to sound calm and collected, to convince herself that she is fine but her voice breaks at the last part, which gives her true feelings away. 

“You will see him again, you just have to believe in it.“ he smiled at her brightly, only trying to cheer her up but she just frowns “No, I won’t. Giving me false hope will only hurt more in the end. Our worlds are separated, the curse unlinked them from another. No magic beans, or mirrors or anything. We’ve been through that already at the council meetings.“ she smirks and raises her eyebrow “or didn’t you pay attention?“ Robin knows she tries to make him uncomfortable, teases him on purpose, but he won’t let her succeed. „I suppose I have to admit that I sometimes was a bit distracted.“ “Distracted by what?“ Regina sounds sure of herself but he knows that she doesn’t think he will admit anything and he decides to use that against her “By you. Well, you and your dresses“ he flirts back and her cheeks turn into a brighter pink, it’s cute, she’s cute. 

She opens her mouth, it takes a while for her to find words though “Hmm. Are you suggesting that it’s my fault?“ She raises her eyebrow again (damn, it does something to him when she looks at him in that way). He is quick to respond “No. Of course not Your Majesty, I would never think that“ he plays offended but then grins at her “just, maybe you could…“ she smirks “Wear something else? You mean, maybe I should wear something a bit less distracting?“ Robin hums in agreement “Maybe you should.“ They stand there in silent, just smiling and looking at each other. A question pops up into his head and he wants to ask her, he needs to know but he’s nervous, trips from one foot to the other “I, umm… what about…“ his eyes flicker through the room and back to hears and it makes Regina nervous too “What about what?“ Robin straightens his spine and clears his throat, looks her straight into the eyes “What about the dark curse?“ 

She avoids his gaze “Not possible.“ she shortly answers. “Why not?“ he looks at her, genuinely wants to know, but she seems annoyed, looks back to him and snaps “Why do you always have to question me? You wanna know? Fine, I have to kill the person I love most, and that’s Henry. So, not possible.“ Robin knew there’s always a price for magic, he knew it had to be a high one for a curse as dangerous and powerful, but this? This he was not expecting. “Who…“ he started shyly but was interrupted quickly by her, she knows what he wants to ask “Who I killed?“ he nods slowly, unsure if that’s to private. Regina cringes as she says “My father.“ a hurt look written all over he face, which confuses him “Do you regret it?“ she doesn’t looks like she does. Yes, she’s sad but he can’t spot any regret in her eyes. And why wouldn’t someone regret having killed their father, the person they loved the most? 

“No“ he wasn’t expecting her to say it was, but hearing her say it out loud is still different. She continues before he can think to much about it “Don’t get me wrong. I wish I didn’t kill him, that he was still alive. But if I hadn’t done that I wouldn’t have gotten my son, and as much as I love my father, Henry is everything to me. I am who I am today because of him, because he loved me and because I love him, because of the endless love I felt when I first held him. He was the first person who made me want to be better. I didn’t felt like I needed to change, I wanted to change. For him. So no, I don’t regret it.“ He looks at her, understands what she means even if he has never been in a situation like that. He would choose Roland over anything, anyone and so does she with Henry. 

She amazes him, every little thing that she was willing to tell him is branded into his brain. He can’t control it, can’t change it and maybe that’s because he doesn’t wants to. He loves every detail that he figures out about her, he knows exactly what she looks like, has an image of her imprinted into his memory. Could draw her her, in all her beauty, with all the details, only using his memories as template. He loves her smile, loves how it seems to brighten the whole room. He loves that little scar on her upper lip, it makes her more unique, and even more beautiful, if possible, at the same time it makes her look sexy and sinful. He loves how her eyes light up when she talks about something she loves, something she’s passionate about. And maybe, maybe, he loves her. 

“Regina, since I’m here I’ve got to know you. You care about people, deeply and I’ve seen the way you are with Roland. If you are just half as good with Henry as you are with Roland you are an amazing mother.“ Regina smiles shyly and looks to her feet. But Robin won’t let her be insecure, he raises his hand to her chin, tilts her head up, looks her deeply into the eyes and tells her honestly “You are amazing, Regina.“ Her smile slowly fades and she slightly parts her lips. He could get lost in her deep brown eyes, he doesn’t knows for how long they stand there, completely lost track of the time, can’t get himself to think about anything but her. Robin doesn’t knows how or when they got so close to each other, his eyes start to flicker from her eyes to her lips and before he can think their lips are connected. 

His head starts to spin, his eyes shut down, and he can’t focus on anything besides her soft lips, they are softer than he ever imagined, not that he ever imagined kissing her. Regina breaks the kiss quickly by backing away slightly but Robin stays still, keeping his eyes closed, trying to savor the moment for a bit longer. Slowly he opens his eyes only to be met by the scared expression on her face. “I’m sorry.“ she whines. Oh lord, she regrets having kissed him, doesn’t she? “I shouldn’t have just kissed you out of nowhere.“ Robin lets out a breath he didn’t even knew he held in. She doesn’t regrets the kiss itself, thank god. “I-“ before Regina can continue Robins lips are back on hers. She lets out a surprised hmph and freezes. It takes her a few moments to realize what is happening but when she does, she gives into the kiss and leans into him. 

Robin puts his hands around her waist, softly pulls her closer towards him. And she makes those cute, little sounds that make him weak for her. It’s a slow, soft kiss that he doesn’t wants to end but eventually they break apart, it feels like they kissed for hours, and it was nowhere near enough, he needs more of her, need to feel her lips again, wants more so much more, but if this is all she is willing to give him kissing her is good enough. They look at one another, try to figure out how the other feels but it seems that neither of them can keep away for very long, so their lips crash together again, more hectic and desperate now. He opens his mouth and drives his tongue against her lower lip, asking for permission, which she eagerly grants as she opens her mouth without hesitation. 

She moans softly as he slides his tongue into her mouth and it collides with hers. Their tongues dancing around each other while exploring the others mouth. Kissing her feels like pure heaven and if he would die this second at least he spent the last few moments of his life kissing the most beautiful woman he has ever known. He has never felt like this before, not even with Marian, and he almost feels bad for it, only almost, he can’t really feel bad while kissing Regina. They break off with the need of air, both pant heavily, he leans his forehead against hers and whispers an ’I wanted to do that for such a long time’ as he opens his eyes. He raises his hands to cup her cheeks and presses a sweet kiss to her lips. But she deepens the kiss, doesn’t wants sweet and slow. 

She pulls away only enough to let out a quiet “I want you.“ before diving in to kiss him again but he stops her, leans back slightly and looks her into her eyes. “Are you sure?“ he asks and she looks back at him “I am. I want to feel you. All of you. I want you.“ she sounds genuinely so he leans closer and replies “I want you too.“ it’s barely more than a whisper. “Then take me.“ she says mere seconds before he hungrily kisses her again. He walks her backwards towards her Kingsized bed, tries to at least, it’s a bit complicated to concentrate with her lips on his but he figures it out eventually. 

As they reach the bed she slips out of her boots as he shifts his hands from her waist to her legs and lifts her up to put her gently onto the bed, slowly breaking the kiss. She moves more towards the middle of the bed to give him more space, he follows her within seconds, lips back on hers as he pulls her into his lap. She closes her legs behind his body and wraps her arms around his neck while his hands travel back and forth on her sides between breast and hip. Her hands begin to wander, she slides them over his chest, gripping into the fabric of his dark green shirt. She breaks the kiss so that she can pull his shirt off and lets her fingers and eyes explore his well defined and toned abs. “Enjoying the view?“ he asks and smirks at her “Yeah, I very much do so“ she sounds amazed to which he lightly chuckles before reclaiming her lips in a passionate kiss. 

His lips wander over her jaw, pressing light kissing along it before moving towards her neck, sucking and licking slow but passionately on it. She lets out a moan, he has never heard anything as beautiful as the sounds she makes, and her hips bump against where he is hard for her. He lets go of her neck and groans, she smirks at him and he whispers a ’Tease’ against her lips before they collide again. This time the kiss is sweeter, it doesn’t makes his thoughts incoherent so he lets his hand slide up from her hips, slides them over her covered breasts, to which she lets out a breathy moan into his mouth in respond. He reaches up for the zipper at the front side and slowly pulls it down. 

Once the top is open she lets it fall down her arms and then tosses it to the side, leaving her in nothing but a sexy black bra with red and black lace. Oh lord, she will be the death of him. He leans down to kiss the top of her breasts, but he wants to feel them completely, wants them uncovered so he reaches behind her to unclasp the bra but fails, hadn’t had much experience in the past 30 years after all. He lets out a frustrated grunt but she just laughs and whispers a soft “Let me.“ to which he nods and backs away a bit to give her more space. She reaches behind herself to open her bra, tugs it off and wants to throw it to the top but misses her aim when Robin reaches for her breast and covers her left nipple with his mouth as soon as her bra is off. 

She lets her head fall back and lets out a sound somewhere between a whine and moan as he licks and sucks her left nipple while he pinches the right one between his fingers. He releases her breast, blowing softly on it and it stiffs within seconds, causing her to sigh, so Robin lets his mouth wander to her right breast, kissing his way down the mound to the valley between her breast and up to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as she whines “Robin- please!“ he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth to which she can’t help herself but moan again. “So, it’s Robin now? Not ’the thief’ anymore?“ he questions her with a smirk “oh, shut up!“ she answers breathless and he raises his eyebrow suggestive “If you say ’make me’ I will slap the hell out of you.“ and there is the Regina he has got to know and grown so fond of, he murmurs an agreeing ’hmm’. 

She breaks into a smile as he kisses her softly and slowly pushes her back onto the bed, taking a moment to admire her beautiful body before he leans down over her and presses light kisses on her soft golden skin that seems to shimmer in the sun and whispers “beautiful“ against it, she shivers slightly and lets out a sigh. He moves back up to her face “absolutely beautiful“ she smiles sweetly and puts her hand on the back of his neck to pull him back down for another kiss. He moves one of his hands from besides her head to softly stroke ever her cheek while he tries to balance his weight to keep himself from crashing her petite body with his masculine one. He breaks the kiss to look at her, could look at her and only her for the rest of time. “Stunning,“ he presses another kiss to her lips “sexy, gorgeous, breathtaking“ whispers those words as he kisses and licks down her neck, over her collarbone and up along the side of her neck again. 

When he reaches her ear he starts to softly kiss her earlobe, nibbling and teasing it slightly before gently sucking it in between his lips and letting go of it again. Her breath quickens, her chest heavily rise and falls while she lets out those little sounds of pleasure that are so hot but sound innocent and sweet. He lets his tongue travel behind her earlobe, knew that he found a spot that makes her weak when she let out a low moan while her nails dig into his flesh. Regina lets her head fall to the side to give him a better access and he gladly obligates, nibs the soft skin behind her ear and presses sweet kisses on it, sucks on it and kisses it again. 

Her breathing becomes even heavier but suddenly she stills, backs away slightly which causes him to stop, scared that he hurt her. He looks at her, questioning “Regina?“ she doesn’t response, doesn’t move, doesn’t do anything, just stares on the wall, or no, not the wall, she stares at his arm, or more specifically at the tattoo on his wrist, he realizes. “Regina? Are you okay?“ he sits up which causes his arm to get out of her sight which make her wake up from her daydream, she looks up at him, her pretty brown eyes filled with fear and angst. What happened? To say Robin is confused would be an understatement, did he do something wrong? And why does she seem to be so terrified of his tattoo? He couldn’t find an answer, not one that makes sense at least, so he waited for her to say something. 

“You should go.“ What? No, he can’t leave her, not when she is acting so strange. “Regina, if I hurt you I am so sorry. I didn’t-“ she interrupts him with a quick ’No!’ as she sits up and grabs the nearest thing, the duvet, to cover herself “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re great“ He smiles at her and she softly smiles back but her face falls as she continues “but I can’t do this. I’m sorry.“ There’s more to it, she can’t lie to him, not when it’s so obvious. “Why not?“ he knows she doesn’t likes when he asks to many questions, gets to personal but he doubts it can get any more personal than what they’ve just done. “It isn’t right. We would most likely regret it tomorrow.“ It sounds like she is searching for excuses and she probably know that too. “I would never regret you. Never.“ she whines “Yes. Yes, you would. I’m the Evil Queen, you are a hero of course you’d regret… this.“ she points with her finger between the two of them “so please, just go.“ but he won’t let her think she’s the Evil Queen, she isn’t, she changed and he won’t let her believe she is anything less then perfect. 

“You are not the Evil Queen, not anymore. You are incredible, smart, loving, sweet and carrying. And yes, you are also sassy, stubborn and imperious but those are the things that make you you, and you are perfect the way you are.“ Tears form in her eyes, they turn glassy and she looks like she desperately tries not to cry. “Robin, go. Now!“ Her voice isn’t as firm and commanding as she intended it to be but he will do what she says, even if he doesn’t understands why. He wants to hold her again, wants to make her feel save enough with him to tell what just happened, he wants to make her feel good. He wants to be with her, actually wants to be with her, wants to kiss her wherever and whenever he pleases, no matter if they are alone or not. He wants to shower her with compliments all day. But apparently that’s not what she wants. 

Robin slowly slides to the side of the bed and collects his shirt from the floor and pulls it over his head, his shoes are right at the end of the bed. He awkwardly looks at her as we walks there and slips into them “Just so that you know, this wasn’t about the sex, I want you, I want to be with you. I’ve had feelings for you since the moment I laid my eyes on you in the woods. And nothing will change that, nor will I give up on you.“ Her eyes widen in shock but he turns towards the door, slowly walks towards it in case she changes her opinion and wants him to stay. Once he reaches the door he turns his head towards her, giving her a small smile but she looks at him completely taken aback, mouth slightly open. He opens the door, slips through it and closes it behind him as quiet as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible writing. and yes, I have no idea if bras and zippers exist in the Enchanted Forest (probably not) but lets just pretend they do...


End file.
